vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
California
The Bear Flag is the official of the state of . The precursor of the flag was first flown during the 1846 and was also known as the Bear Flag. The first official version of the Bear Flag was adopted by the and signed into law by in 1911 as the official state flag. The 1911 statute stated: :"The bear flag is hereby selected and adopted as the state flag of California. ... The said bear flag shall consist of a flag of a length equal to one and one-half the width thereof; the upper five-sixths of the width thereof to be a white field, and the lower sixth of the width thereof to be a red stripe; there shall appear in the white field in the upper left-hand corner a single red star, and at the bottom of the white field the words 'California Republic,' and in the center of the white field a California grizzly bear upon a grass plat, in the position of walking toward the left of the said field; said bear shall be dark brown in color and in length, equal to one-third of the length of said flag." The flag of the consists of the centered on a field of . Like most , there are four five-point stars at the corners of the field. Proposals for a New Flag of California CA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|CA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" CA Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|CA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" CA Flag Proposal Tibbetts 3.jpg|CA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 3" CA Flag Proposal Lyly.png|CA Flag Proposal "Lyly" CA Flag Proposal von kressenstein.jpg|CA Flag Proposal "von kressenstein" CA Flag Proposal rennep.jpg|CA Flag Proposal "rennep" CA Flag Proposal Ewjack.svg|CA Flag Proposal "Ewjack" CA Proposed Flag Jack Expo.png|CA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" CA Flag Proposal Dutchie.png|CA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" CA Flag Proposal Monkeyflung.jpg|CA Flag Proposal "Monkeyflung" CA Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.gif|CA Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" CA Flag Proposal Xk.JPG|CA Flag Proposal "Xk" CA Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|CA Flag Proposal "Graphicology" CA Flag Proposal ironchefshark.gif|CA Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" CA Flag Proposal tehShifty.png|CA Flag Proposal "tehShifty" Flag of California 2.png|CA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog CA_Flag_Proposal_False_Dmitri.png|CA Flag Proposal "False Dmitri" Cali.png|California flag proposal by Nottinghampool California.png|California State Flag Symplistic Proposal. This is the only flag with curves, because I wanted to convey the feeling of driving along the coastline. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. CA flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated California state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. US-CA flag proposal Hans 1.png| California Republic Flag Remix of an AlternateFlags Design Remixed By Stephen Richard Barlow on 12 FEB 2015 at 1315 HRS CST.png|California Republic State Flag Remix of an AlternateFlags Design Remixed By: Stephen Richard Barlow on 12 FEB 2015 at 1315 HRS CST. Remixed with Darker Green, Darker Red using Red vice White Star with the Red Star Board White. File:US-CA flag proposal Achaley.jpg|California flag proposal by Achaley. CA_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|California flag proposal by Alternateuniversedesigns 05California5theye.png|CA flag proposal "5thEye" California Sans Bear.png|No Bear Flag - just Astro Turf. Design by Rotten Ali. cal signals.png|The Bear Signal Flag. Design by Rotten Ali. state cuffy.png|The Political Bear. Basic design by some guy high up in politics - My rework - Rotten Ali 2018-03-13.png|With Indication of a state split up, this design was shown, intitally without the number 51 in the fly. Design by Sutter County. I expect it would be moved to a new page if the state does split. 3000 PMS.png|After a short public contest on the Facebook page of Flags and Vexillology, having brought together for study some 119 designs, this one was declared the winner and two fabric examples made. The I.P. was passed to the State of New California (in formation) on the 13th March 2018. Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.28.10.png|Green grass under the bear moved up to evoke a rotated Mexican flag, signifying California's historical and ethnic connection to Mexico. Golden circle representing the sun, on the left (West) side of the flag. By Dmitri McDonald, 2018. Proposal Flag of California.svg|Proposal for a flag for California. Make the bear more abstract and a bit bigger, make the grass part of the flag and increase the size of the star. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.41.22 AM.png|Part of a series of fifty state flag designs, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) CaliT07.png|(details) Category:California Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History